Just Say Yes
by lovefanatic12
Summary: Just a little song fic about Scorpius and Rose.


**A/N: Okay, this is my first fic ever… so PLEASE be nice in reviewing :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters or the world of Potter, its all belong to JKR. Also, I do not own the song Just Say Yes, the adorable Irish boys in Snow Patrol do :)**

_I'm running out of ways to make you see_

_I want to make you stay here beside me_

"Rose. Please listen to me!" Scorpius practically yelled.

"Why? What is it that you have to say that's so bloody important Malfoy? What!" Rose stopped and turned to yell back.

"I'll tell you if you just come over here!" He begged.

They were outside of the school, near the woods. Scorpius practically dragged her out of the Great Hall because he said he had to talk to her, but so far it had gone no where. Rose walked over to where he was, but right where he stood was where the terrain got more difficult to maneuver by oneself. Scorpius saw the worried look on Rose's face and held his hand out to help her. She just stared at it.

_I won't be ok and I won't pretend I am_

_So just tell me today and take my hand_

_Please take my hand, Please take my hand_

_Please take my hand, Please take my hand._

"Rose, just take it. Trust me." He smiled at her, his eyes gleaming from under the hair that was pushed down from his beanie. She took a chance, and took his hand. He led her down the hills and rocks to the entrance of the woods. He stopped just short of the entrance, where there was a fire pit set up.

"What is this?" Rose questioned.

"A fire pit. Come on Weasley, can't you see?" Scorpius teased. "Its winter, and if we're going to be out here, I'm not going to freeze!" he said bending down and starting the fire.

Rose stood back and watched Scorpius work. She honestly had no idea what was going on, Malfoy never acted this way. Although, he had been acting a little off for the past few weeks, but this was completely unlike Malfoy. She watched as he removed his gray wool scarf so it would catch fire, and he saw her and gave her a smile and wink. Now there's the old Malfoy, fun and flirty. But this was a new kind of flirty, it was only for her, not for a crowd of his Slytherin friends. Rose would tell herself this was all a game, but deep down, she was enjoying the alone time with Scorpius.

"So, what is it exactly you drug me all the way out here to talk about?" she finally asked when he was done with the fire. He smiled a small smile, one Rose had only seen once or twice and it was only ever given to her.

"Well… I have a proposition to suggest." He grinned. Uh oh, Rose knew that grin.

"What kind of proposition…"

"One of the heart. Its not a big deal, all you have to do is, say yes."

_Just say yes, just say there's nothing holding you back_

_Its not a test, nor a trick of the mind_

_Only love_

"What do you mean…" Rose was completely taken back, and Scorpius could tell.

"Oh come on Rose… its simple really." He inched closer to her, with a smile.

"I don't understand."  
"Come on, please don't play dumb. We flirt, we hate each, we flirt some more, then we hate each other again. Personally I'm getting tired of this whole back and forth game, aren't you? What do I have to do to convince you?" He inquired looking straight into her eyes.

_Its so simple and you know is, you know it is_

_We can't be to and fro like this all our lives_

_You're the only way to me, the path is clear_

_What do I have to say to you_

_For God's sake, dear. For God's sake dear._

"Are you suggesting that you and I should… should…"

"Rose, the word is date. Its not a hard word to say, really. Date. D-A-T-E."

"You can't be serious." Rose said, honestly taken back.

"Oh, but love, I am. More serious than I have ever been about anything."

"But… what about all your 'fan girls' and all the other girls in line for a chance with the great Scorpius Malfoy?" Rose said, not wanting to fully believe in what she's hearing.

Scorpius moved closer, to where he was only inches away from her. He took her gloved hands in his and look right into her eyes.

"What other girls are there? You are the only one I see, the only one I ever see. I could be in that dining hall and be surrounded by girls, and you Rose, are the only person I see. Its taken me far too long to realize that one thing in my life that actually matters has been there all along… that you've been here all along. You are all I want. Forever."

_I can feel your heart beat through my shirt_

_This was all I wanted, all I want._

_Its all I want, Its all I want._

_Its all I want, Its all I want._

Rose looked into his eyes, those piercing blue eyes, and saw only truth. The truth that she had been waiting to hear for six years. And finally he said it, finally. She couldn't form the words she wanted to say, and tears were beginning to collect in her eyes.

"So, what do you say?" He asked hopefully, but Rose still couldn't seem to make her mouth work in time with her mind so the words couldn't come. "Oh God Rose, please… please just say yes."

_Just say yes, just say there's nothing holding you back_

_Its not a test, nor a trick of the mind_

_Only love_

And the words, rather word, came. Almost in a whisper, it was so soft.

"Yes." She said, and again, this time with a little laugh, "Yes. The answer has always been yes, Scorp." She smiled, with a tear rolling down her cheek.

Scorpius reached up and wiped the tear away, and then he lifted her chin up towards him. He had waited so long to be able to do this, and now, she was all his. He finally brought his lips to hers in a gentle kiss that didn't last long, but long enough for the two of them to realize that this was meant to be, that this would last.

_Its not a test, nor a trick of the mind_

_Only love_

**A/N: okay, so it got totally fluff there at the end, but hey… its cute XD review please!**


End file.
